The present disclosure relates to burner assemblies, and particularly to oxygen-fuel burner assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pulverized solid fuel combustion systems.
Many types of coal and other solid fuels can be burned successfully in pulverized form. Coal is pulverized and delivered to fuel-burning equipment and then combusted in a furnace to produce heat for various industrial purposes.
A burner is used to “fire” pulverized coal and other solid fuels. In a direct-firing system, the coal is delivered to the burner in suspension in a stream of primary air, and this mixture must be mixed with a stream of secondary air at the burner.
One challenge facing the burner industry is to design an improved burner that produces lower nitrogen oxide emissions during operation than conventional burners. Typically, an industrial burner discharges a mixture of fuel and either air or oxygen. A proper ratio of fuel and air is established to produce a combustible fuel and air mixture. Once ignited, this combustible mixture burns to produce a flame that can be used to heat various products in a wide variety of industrial applications. Combustion of fuels such as natural gas, oil, liquid propane gas, low BTU gases, and pulverized coals often produce several unwanted emissions such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), and unburned hydrocarbons (UHC).